RWBY Watches Devil May Cry
by devilhunterAj
Summary: History was on the verge of repeating. A knight from an old tale shows a handful of people an ancient, but well known, Tale of Sparda and The Rise of Dante. This knight shows a rebuilt team RWBY, JNPR with a revived Pyrrha, Neo with a revived Roman, Salem with Cinder, Ozma with Oscar, Penny, Winter, Glynda and the Branwen twins. All 7 showings of Devil May Cry.
1. Theater of Odeon

**Third times the charm. HEY EVERYONE! Yes, I updated this a little, did the best I can do and let me tell you, it's tough. I like the start so I'm keeping that. As for how I'm updating the chapters, I'm turning it into acts, Act 1 would be the prologue, Act 2 is either after the first boss or first few bosses, Act 3 is the same thing, same with Act 4 and the Final act along with the ending(s). Here's how it'll go for DMC 3, Act 1 ends after round 1 of the Vergil fight, Act 2 is after the 2nd Vergil fight, Final act is the end. **

**Of course this is only the 3rd game, you'll see where I'm going with this later. ****As for the new timeline, I'm using it, It'll be like this, DMC 3, DMC, DMC Anime, DMC 2, DMC 4, and DMC 5. **

**By the way, everyone, don't expect high levels of writing on both ends, the format for the bold is what the player sees or should see. As for the reactions, I'm working with someone to at least come up with a good reaction, especially for certain people to certain events. Now, on with the whole new beginning.**

**Before we go into this, fair warning, it has spoilers and mentions from V6 and future volumes. Not only that, DMC 5 mentions as well. Will take place during V6. Plus extra chapters, if you really want. On with the start, shall we?**

* * *

**This part was done by me, the first Act of DMC 3 has a long way to go. Let alone the full game.**

* * *

A guy in a dark worn out helmet, dark tattered cape and dark armor that was ready to break was standing in a theater room. Not just any theater, this is the Theater of Odeon. Once an old theater that has been restored by him, Gliver, the fallen soilder.

The legend of Sparda was the most told tale across the multiverse. Some even considered him a god from a whole other life time. Something happened with the two foolish gods from a universe called Remnant. A lot of pieces from tales forgotten. He knew he needed to show both hunters, legends, and corrupted that need to see this so history doesn't fully repeat.

From what he has seen, The top of the tower where Pyrrha and Cinder fought reminded him of his brother and himself of Temi-Ni-Gru. Haven's fight with Raven and Cinder also reminded him of his brother and himself in their second fight. The eyes of Ruby and old lady Maria, former grim reaper, somewhat reminded him of his Angelo days, after he was free.

Starting with our first handful of guests. Curently rebuilt team RWBY and JNPR with a revived Pyrrha, Oz/Oscar, Glynda, Winter, Cinder, Neo, a revived Roman, Penny, Maria, Qrow, Raven, and Salem. Especially both Ozpin and Salem. They have been in a war and will be if they keep going at this rate. Gliver is still mad at that deal Ozma, or better known as Ozpin, made with the god of light.

He'll personally deal with the brother of light and brother of darkness himself. Right now, he had to fix and mend relationships. Especially reviving both Nikos and Torchwick.

So he snapped and a bright light was shown. And in that light came our audience.

* * *

Seven kids and Seven adults popped up. All already in a pile with an elder woman sitting on top of that pile. A lot of groaning was heard. Soon, they untangled and a lot of reactions happened.

"Pyrrha?" a blonde knight said as a lot of emotion was put into it. This knight was known as Jaune Arc.

"Jaune?" Replied a red headed girl with basic clothes being a red shirt with a golden dragon design and blue jeans.

A small, pink and brown haired girl with a hat on instantly jumped into a guy with a white trench coat and orange long hair. These two were Neo and Roman.

"Neo? How am I here?" Said Roman with confusion while Neo just didn't care.

With Neo hugging Roman, Jaune and the others were also happy to see Pyrrha again and even did a group hug. Meanwhile, Qrow and Raven were standing off to the side, glancing at one another. With Maria already sitting on a chair.

Cinder and Salem tried to stay hidden in the dark, glaring at Oscar who in turn, let Oz take control to glare back.

Ruby and Jaune saw Cinder in the corner with Salem, as well as Neo and Roman. Rage from Jaune showed as he was ready to fight. The teams stood right behind Oscar, ready to back him up while Neo and Roman joined.

"Little red, little red, I don't do this but that fire woman has to pay for getting me killed" said Roman as Neo nodded

"And for killing me" Pyrrha says as she was ready to use her semblance to hold Cinder in place.

As a fight was about to break out, Gliver snapped again to drain all of their aura, take away weapons, and disconnect their powers known as semblances, Magic in both Cinder's and Salem's case, as well as stop Ruby's silver eyes from unleashing it's full power. Her training with Maria paid off, and he wasn't about to let a little girl destroy his theater all because of a pointless war.

Gliver calls out, "Stop this foolishness. All of you."

They all turned to see Gliver, who was in a V-like snapped position.

Oscar/Oz started talking, "Who are you?"

Salem adds on, "Yes, I'd like to know who has the power to disable my magic."

"Wait, magic's real?" said a surprised Pyrrha while Roman just paled. It could explain why Cinder could control fire.

"Easy there, my name is Gliver, and I'm a multiversal god who mostly watches other universes. And you all have been brought here for one, simple, reason."

Yang spoke up, "Oh yeah? What reason is that Mister knight in dark armor?"

"To prevent a future that may come. Through a similar universe, one I originated from."

Jaune says, "So, you'll show us what may happen by having us watch what a universe has been through?"

"That's one way to put it young Jaune, yes." Gliver said but continues, "The world you all know is in a pointless war, all because of what a certain two brothers did. Now, Ozpin, Salem, I'm sorry on their behalf, it was never suppose to end like that."

The two seemed confused, how was their fate suppose to end?

"Oz, I will return you back to your original body without it transferring to another poor soul. Salem, I can restore your beauty and get rid of that pathetic curse THEY put on you."

And it's what he did, he lunged towards Oscar and aimed his right hand at his chest, it went in but a light was in it's place. He pulled his hand out to find an orb and he threw it up in the air as he focused some power into the orb, through his finger tips. Out came the body of Ozma. Which landed while shaking violently.

"Oscar, you have a choice, you can stay to watch or go back to your normal life. Which is it?" Gliver asked, this was optional for the young farmer, it didn't matter one way or another. Heh, something his brother said to him decades ago.

Ruby walked over to Oscar, while saying, "It's ok Oscar, we understand if you want to go back home."

Yang says, "Yeah, we'll come visit you whenever we can"

In the dark corner, Cinder was gagging at this touching moment while Salem was surprised that a multiversal god like Gliver could just do the impossible, 'Truly remarkable'

Oscar was in thought, this was a first time in a while that he is free but he'll miss his friends. He had his answer, "I'll stay, you all have been good friends and I feel like I'll miss you if I just went back home now."

Cheers were heard and Ozma came forward, "It's so good to see my former students get along again."

"That, we can agree on" Says Gliver, he has been to other universes and some he's trained himself to master swordsmanship.

"Now, I'm so glad to hear you'll stay, it's time to set the witch free." Gliver said as he walked over to Salem. "You shall be set free, my young witch"

With that, he put his hand on her shoulder and focused what seemed to be a very dark aura with traces of hope in it. While he was doing that, Salem started to feel young again, like when she first fell in love with Ozma.

Her grimm-like appearance was gone, just like that. In place stood a very beautiful woman, the blond hair and princess like-aura was now filled with hope. "Now for that pathetic curse" Gliver focused harder while letting it seep into her before vanishing like it never happened. "There, you're welcome"

"As for you, Lady Maria, The Grimm Reaper. Allow me to return that eye sight of yours." Gliver claimed as he walked over to her.

Maria responds, "I'd like having my eye sight back, now I don't have to see that crazy commander again." Hey, she may have a rivalry with a certain commander, but even she feels like the commander took her job way too seriously.

The knight took off Maria's prosthetic eyes and held up his right hand to her face. He focused a little on his demonic powers and Maria soon had her eyes healed, along with 20/20 vision. Gliver says, "I've made your eyes a perfect 20, your attempted killer has been led to a much greater punishment, one that even I would feel bad for."

Years under imprisonment of a demon king can make anyone wish they died already.

"As for you Yang, that arm shall be restored" And at that moment, Yang's arm re-grew instantly.

Gliver walked back on stage, glad it was over. "Now, with that all out of the way, I want to show you what would've happened in a different universe. Had I not interfered today. Gather around and I will tell you all a tale of the legendary dark knight, Sparda. And his twin sons"

The kids sat down as well as the adults. "Let's run this down. 2000 years ago, a war happened. Between the human world, and the underworld. Mundus, the demon lord, was on the verge of destroying humanity. Sparda, Mundus' general, saw what the king was doing, and rose up to justice to save the human world. He sealed it off but at the cost of his power. He did it through a tower, the Teme-Ni-Gru, had left his sword, which was dormant thanks to the amulets that were separated, and the blood of a priestess. He sealed it off completely. Later, he wandered the human world and came across a beautiful human woman and they fell in love. Her name was Eva"

Ozma and Salem can somewhat feel what was about to happen. They did have tragedy strike between the two after all.

"They had twin sons. One, Vergil, the other, Dante. What was meant to be a happy ending, Sparda vanished and Eva was left to take care of the twins herself. As time passed, they twins were always at odds, even when playing with their wooden swords. Now, at age 8 for they boys, they were given the amulets, the halves of the perfect amulet."

'Amulet?' Is what most thought. While Penny was recording the whole thing from the start. She'll show the general of what she's learned through this.

"What was meant to be a normal birthday, turned into their worst nightmare. The day they chose their own path. The death of Eva."

Their thoughts, 'How can a child experience that?'

"Vergil was out in the graveyard by the house at that time. Dante and Eva were getting ready for bed. Once the demons came, Vergil was pinned with a katana in his chest on a gravestone right by their house. Dante was hiding in a closet thanks to Eva instructing him to do so. Dante saw Eva killed, who was looking for Vergil. That day haunted the twins and they had a revelation. Vergil chose the path to power, Dante chose the path of vengeance."

Winter spoke up, "But, what happened with the twins after that?"

"I would like to know as well" Cinder said, with a few listening closer around her.

"Good question. Vergil met Dante again but was there for only a few moments before disappearing, as if planning something big."

The girls nodded, finally having one answer down to many more.

Maria asked "Where did this event happen?"

Oscar and Oz agreed with her, there was always a location somewhere involved.

Gliver responds, "You'll see at the end Grimm Reaper. Now, enough talk, let me show you their reunion."

Gliver vanished as the screen came on.


	2. RWBY Reacts to DMC 4 SE Vergil's Story

****Huh? What's this? A new chapter?! NO WAY, THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE! He should've taken like a year now to get a new one out, how did he do it?! ****

****The answer is simple, I copied and pasted the scenes I had in store to here and added the right reactions. ****

**Took a bit but I did it. Now the hate comments can stop and the ones who think they can do better to not even attempt this. Act 1 is still in the works since I just got to Dante's appearance. As for me not adding this with 3, I found the start to after Vergil's first fight, the scenes were too long so I'm making this separate to that. With that out of the way, time to get going with this**.

* * *

****The screen shows a brick street but some black specs rolls across the streets. A guy in a cloak walks the streets with his head down as a blue trench coat was seen under the cloak. Under that were words "Fortuna City a few decades ago"****

"Fortuna" is what most of the adults thought. Cinder and the teams weren't sure what to think of this, Maria, on the other hand, observed with interest

****The man kept walking as the black specs went down on a sign on the sidewalk.****

****He stops then looks up and says in a cold voice "The Order of the Sword, huh?" ****

Ruby looked over to Weiss, "Is that some kind of organization, like the White Fang?"

"Maybe, though I think this Order is worse than the White Fang" said Weiss, who looked on.

Roman laughs, "I got off lucky, being threatened and bossed around is much better than joining a crazy cult any day"

Cinder just glared at him as Salem put her hand on Cinder's shoulder. This was a saying that she needed to stand down.

****He looks to the center of the city to see a statue almost finished then puts his head back down and says "They worship a demon as a god" ****

Ozma says, "This kind of cult would be it's people's downfall"

Maria agreed with him. Any cult worshipping someone like a god spells trouble in any part of Remnant.

He slightly looks up as a pack of scarecrow like demons with curvy swords for an arm lands in front on him and one on its leg. **The cloaked guy pulls out a blue sheath katana as his thumb unsheathed the blade by an inch then He slightly turns his head as a Scarecrow Arm jumped up and tried to attack.**

****The cloaked guy moved so fast, the cloak went up in the air and revealed a guy with a blue trench coat with some gold lines in certain spots and a vest in between the opened three tailed coat. ****

'He's fast' Thought everyone in that room

****With a cold glare in his blue eyes yet handsome face and spiky white hair going back with a few strands in front. He was slowly sheathing a katana, The Yamato, as the demon died instantly.****

No woman in that theater was safe from this guy's looks. Glynda, Maria, Winter, even Salem and Raven found him attractive. Ozma found this funny since Salem wasn't like this in the first place. Must be the effects of not being immortal taking place now. But it's alright with him, he has done his end of the deal with the Brother of Light. As for Qrow, he was snickering, his sister cared about strength over looks after all.

**He** ****dashes instantly to swing at one, then spins as he moved and slashed again. Then he tosses the sheath back without even looking as the sheath went through two Armed Scarecrows while knocking a few back.****

****Then, with inhuman speed, he moves as he moved really fast, slicing through a few and tosses the Yamato as it spun. The man catches it with his other hand and sheaths it then brings the fully sheathed Yamato up as the demons died instantly.****

**He** ****looks down as he brought a hand through his hair, bringing up a few loose strands as only two strands stayed. ****

****He sighed then grunts a little before walking a few steps. Vergil looks to the side as another hoard of Scarecrows dropping, then he jumps and spins as he has Yamato out, slicing though as he yells out "GhyaaaaaaAAAA" H********e kneels as the blade hit the ground. Then gets up as he puts the sheath in front as he was slowly sheathing Yamato without looking. ****

Roman says, "He did all that in a minute"

Yang was impressed with this, so was everyone else but Jaune. Ruby was slow compared to this and that is her using her semblance.

Blake was scared, she just saw Adam in him, though it was Adam who copied this man.

Glynda's thoughts, 'This cannot be possible, no one should be this fast'

Jaune didn't look fazed yet Pyrrha, and Nora were surprised, this interested Gliver, 'Could it be? No, Vergil couldn't have been in Remnant before, let alone Dante. I have to find out more about this kid to get my answer.'

****He walks as the scarecrows dropped dead as he says, "Just what are your TRUE intentions?" The cloak was still falling as the guy brought his hand up to catch it before getting it back on with a little style.****

**** He kept walking with his cloak on as the people kept walking in the other direction but, a woman looked back at the cloaked figure, bringing her hands together as the screen blackened out.****

****Nighttime came as the cloaked man was seen walking down the streets of Fortuna, but stops to look back before saying "Well, I cant exactly call them misguided" ****

"Just like the White Fang" This surprisingly came from Blake.

Roman responds, "They were already in that position before I had a hand with that kitty cat"

Blake gave a hard glare towards him.

****He continued to walk as he continues "But soon they shall know this devils power."****

This interested Cinder and Raven greatly.

****"A power greater than they ever imagined."****

A power greater than the maidens? This had to come from a child's tale. Then again, magic never really worked on demons to begin with.

****"A power of a son of Sparda." His shadow was demonic like, that looks like it will be back later in the future. Then the screen goes black.****

With that out of the way, they went to their own groups and talked.

"My queen, I am concerned. If there are other universes like that then we stand no chance." Cinder says, she hated being weak at this is one of those moments of hatred

"Do not worry child. Gliver said something about the multiverse, if there are strong versions like this then there are bound to be weak versions as well, including us." said Salem

With Roman, he was panicking. "We stand NO chance against someone like that! How can one guy have as much speed as he does?! Does he get faster as time goes on? I can't take this stress anymore!"

Neo just rubbed her father figures shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. She wanders if she stood a chance against that guy.

With the teams. Ruby and Nora went crazy with what they saw. No words can describe how fast they went. As for the rest, "That was amazing" Said Yang

Weiss responds in a fit of rage, "After what you just saw, that's all you have to say?!"

"Chill out Ice queen, it's not like he can hop dimensions with that weapon of his." says Yang in an attempt to not hear one of her long speeches once again. How wrong she was with that statement.

Pyrrha says, "That guy was scary, I couldn't see him move"

"I did" That came from Jaune. The rest asked, "How?"

He responds, "It looked like he was moving at a normal pace"

Let's look over to the others before things get messy over with the teams.

Maria, "That was a good start to this, wouldn't you agree, Oz?"

Ozma responds, "Yes, but it would seem Mr. Arc caught it all with his own eyes, even with my experience, it was slightly fast"

That was scary for Glynda and Qrow. They knew him some way but Oz was always the most skilled in all categories of a huntsman.

Oscar, Penny and Winter. Winter couldn't believe it, she knew she was fast, thanks to her training and semblance. But the guy she saw was faster than her. She did hear the Arc boy said he saw the whole thing with ease.

"Penny, did you get the recordings from what was played?" Winter asked, she needs to review what she saw and make sure it was not possible. She won't believe it until she confirms it.

"I did Miss Schnee, it's in my data banks right now." Penny says with a huge smile on her face. "Good, you are dismissed, Penny"

Penny just smiles and runs off to friend Ruby who seems to not be slowing down with talking to Nora about what they just saw.

Oscar just sat there and thought, 'If there are more universes with dangerous people like this then Remnant stands no chance.' How right he is.

Gliver appears, "See now? This is only the beginning. What you all saw was just a taste of his speed and power."

That confirmed it to them. They were in danger if someone stronger than the guy on the screen appeared in their world.

"But, Jaune Arc. Who is your strongest family member in history?" Asked Gliver, he needed to know.

Jaune thought back to what his Mother and Father said, one of them said something about a Dante Arc appearing one day and found love within his Grandmother. He says, "That would be my Grandfather, Dante Arc"

That was all he needed to hear. But the rest who had hear about Dante Arc, shook in their feet. Those who knew him personally, being Ozma, Glynda, Winter, and Roman, were frightened.

Jaune knew he heard the beginning of Dante somewhere before.

Gliver coughed before saying, "When I return you back home, I will unleash that hidden power you have, my boy. But first, it is time for the viewing to begin"

With that, the lights turned on for the screen.

* * *

**How was that? Jaune being revealed to be a descendant of Dante was a surprise. But for now, he'll just be a slightly stronger Jaune than the last. Same for personality though so no need to worry for a big change. Now excuse me, I need time to be lazy once again before I start on the rest of the scenes for Act 1 of DMC 3. No more with uploading the same chapter with slight edits again, we all hated that.**


End file.
